Hopeful Longing
by kimper
Summary: Hope can be good or bad...Jin x Fuu, ONESHOT!


Hopeful Longing

He was so beautiful in the light of the fresh, new morning. The soft, muted beams of sunlight cutting through the stillness of nignt fell across his silky,raven hair and his pale closed eyelids. Deep in thought he didn't even twitch. Watching him meditate had become an obsession for Fuu. He would become so lost to the waking world, taken away by dreams of who knew what. She wondered if thoughts of her ever crept through his conciousness in his current semi-aware state. 

As long as she had cared for him, longed for him, he had to have realized her feelings. Feelings that had never been reciprocated, she reminded herself sternly, wallowing in hopeless despair. It was hard to retain her natural optimism when faced with something she had no way of altering. Surely if he cared for her, even the tiniest bit, he would have shown some sign by now, some hint that he returned her love. 

If he was aware though, she reasoned, it shouldn't hurt their odd, somewhat strained relationship, any more if she acted upon her desires. To know absolutely, completely whether it was time to pack away her dreams would definitely be a weight off of her heart. It was nerve wracking to be suspended in hope, the heaviness finally taking its' toll on her small, slender shoulders. 

Nervous, but resolute, Fuu rose to her hands and knees, slowly, softly making her way over to where he sat, afraid that the slightest sound would alert him to her actions. Reaching the spot where he meditated so contentedly in the soft grass, she determinedly reached out, wrapping her arms around his thin, strong shoulders and burying her face against his warm, smooth neck, inhaling deeply, holding the woodsy, masculine scent of him to her...etching it deeply into her memory. If nothing else, if he hated her when this moment was over, she could hold on to this one stolen embrace. Nervously licking her dry lips, she pressed them ever so lightly against his skin, feeling him jerk awake and stiffen when he realized what was happening. 

Taking a deep gulping breath, a second, warm slightly cinnamon scented rushes of air brushed softly by, feathering her overheated, blushing cheek. He relaxed slowly at the feel of her delicate, womanly arms holding him, nutrturing him. 

"Jin," she whispered longingly, the sound muffled against the pale skin of his neck.

"Fuu," he softly murmured, closing his eyes and lingering in the moment, even though his rational mind protested, telling him to push her away, force her soft, slightly rounded body from its' perch wrapped around his. She was too young, his conscience screamed at him, this is wrong. 

Opening his eyes he looked down into her youthful, shining face. Secretly he was euphoric she had taken this first step, taking away his guilt at wanting this moment to last, at wishing to stay in her arms until the end of time.

He did know it was wrong though, and could only keep his frustrated, worrisome thoughts at bay for so long before he had to give in. 

Sighing, he clasped her small, fine boned hands in his and pulled them away from his neck. Seeing the disappointed, disillusioned look cross her expressive face, he closed his eyes once more, unable to bear the thought of hurting her...even if it was for her own well-being. 

Setting her slight figure away from him he drew himself up to his feet and turned, intent on walking away before the temptation to grab hold, to never let go, to keep her with him could take a stronger hold on him.

Walking away he heard her mumbled, shaky voice whispering "I'm sorry." That she felt she had to apologize to him tore through his heart, shoulders drooping as if suddenly bearing the weight of the world, his body halted its' forward progression.

Hearing the whisper of cloth over grass, he recognized the sounds of her rising from her spot on the soft forest floor, heard her footsteps as she turned in the other direction, walking rapidly away from him.

Turning he saw her dejected figure entering the dense, dark path through the trees on the other side of the clearing, heard her sobs as she swiftly moved further into the cavernous gloom of the thickening forest.

Only one word escaped his lips, the only syllables in his entire existence he would always hold dear, long for. The name of his one true love. Brimming with longing, he uttered her name..."Fuu."

A/N: This is my first theme for 7snogs at LJ, please read and let me know what you think! Anything negative please offer suggestions! 


End file.
